jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (alternately known as Jumanji 2) is a sequel/soft reboot to the original Jumanji. The story follows four high school students who discover Jumanji, which has reformed itself as a video game.Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle - Plot | Cast | Trailer Plot In 1996, in Brantford, New Hampshire, teenager Alex Vreeke receives the Jumanji board game, found by his father on a beach. When Alex dismisses it, the game transforms into a video game cartridge. When he plays it, he is sucked into the game. Twenty years later, four students in Brantford High School are placed in detention together: Spencer Gilpin, who is writing essays for his former friend, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson (who is also in detention), and Bethany Walker and Martha Kaply have both disrespected their respective teachers during class. Assigned to clear out the school's basement, the four find Jumanji, now a five-player action-adventure console game. With one of the playable characters (video game avatars) inaccessible, the teens select the others, and are sucked into the game. They find themselves in a jungle, each now in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is a tough, muscular explorer named Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Fridge is a short zoologist named Franklin "Mouse" Finbar (whom he had selected upon misreading the name as "Moose"), Bethany is an overweight, male cartographer named Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, and Martha is a gorgeous commando and martial art expert named Ruby Roundhouse. They soon realize that they are in a video game, and each have three lives. If they lose all three, they will actually die. Each of their avatars also comes with special skills and weaknesses. They learn from Nigel, an NPC, that the corrupt archaeologist, Russel Van Pelt, wants to obtain a jewel, the "Jaguar's Eye", allowing him to manipulate Jumanji's animals. To escape the game, the players must return it to an enormous jaguar statue and call out "Jumanji". Along the way, the group begins to lose lives through various means. The group start working together to obtain a clue from a snake but are captured by Van Pelt's men. They are rescued by Alex, the fifth player, whose avatar is a pilot named Seaplane McDonough. Recuperating in a treehouse built by previous player Alan Parrish, Alex learns that he has been in the game for twenty years. They commandeer a helicopter and fly for the jaguar statue to return the jewel. Arriving at the statue, the players find themselves facing Van Pelt's forces and jaguar guards. Using their resources and teamwork, the players distract the villains while Spencer returns the jewel to the statue and cries out "Jumanji!" The game ends, disintegrating Van Pelt into many rats, and the teens revert back to their former selves and return to the real world, but discover that Alex did not come with them. On their way home, they reveal that the Vreeke household – once dilapidated with Alex's disappearance – has been restored. An adult Alex appears; he emerged in 1996, and history was changed. He is now married, and named his eldest daughter after Bethany in gratitude of saving his life before leaving Jumanji. Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany becomes a more empathic person and makes plans to go backpacking from her experiences in the game, and Martha starts dating Spencer. The four hear Jumanji's drumbeats, but they take the game behind the school, and destroy it with the bowling ball they found in detention. Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Smolder Bravestone **Alex Wolff as Spencer Gilpin *Jack Black as Shelly Oberon **Madison Iseman as Bethany Walker *Kevin Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar **Ser'Darius Blain as Anthony "Fridge" Johnson *Karen Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse **Morgan Turner as Martha Kaply *Nick Jonas as Seaplane McDonough **Mason Guccione as Alex Vreeke **Colin Hanks as Older Alex Vreeke *Bobby Cannavale as Russel Van Pelt *Rhys Darby as Nigel Billingsley *Marc Evan Jackson as Principal Bentley *Sean Buxton as Alex's Father / Jogger #1 **Tim Matheson as Older Alex's Father (Old Man Vreeke, uncredited) *Sylvia Jefferies as Alex's Mother / Jogger #2 **Virgina Newcomb as Older Alex's Mother *Maribeth Monroe as Teacher *Missi Pyle as Coach Webb, the gym teacher Posters Bravestoneposter.jpg Finbarposter.jpg Oberonposter.jpg Roundhouseposter.jpg Trailers JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Choose (In Theaters Christmas) JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Official Trailer (HD) JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Official Trailer 2 JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE Vignette – “Evolution” JUMANJI WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE - Play Screenshots Jumanji 2017 Board Game.jpg|The original Jumanji gameboard's discovery. Jumanji 2 cast photo.png|The playable characters. Jumanji-Hippo-Attack.jpg|A Hippo attacks Shelly. Jumanji-welcome-jungle-Hippo.jpg|The Hippo chase. Russel Van Pelt.jpg|Russel Van Pelt. Jumanji-2017-Snake.jpg|Black mamba. Jumanji 2017 Vulture.jpg|Vulture. Jumanji-Welcome-To-The-Jungle-Van-Pelt-Vulture.jpg|Van Pelt's Vulture. 2017 Rhino Stampede.jpg|The Rhino stampede. Jumanji Jaguar.jpg|Jaguar. Jumanji welcome to the jungle cast.jpg|The entire cast. 2017 Mouse Elephant.jpg|Mouse tames an Elephant. Jumanji-2017 Elephant.png|Mouse rides an Elephant. Trivia *Out of respect to the late Robin Williams his character Alan Parrish from the original movie is referenced, showing a shelter he built and lived in during his 26-year imprisonment in Jumanji. Also, one of the game's clues is Alan's old elephant token. *The film's composer, Henry Jackman composed the soundtrack for the game Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. A poster for the game can be seen in Spencer's room. *Despite playing teens in the movie, three of the actors are actually all grown up. **Alex & Madison each became a full-fledged adult, months before the film was released. **Morgan Turner is the only natural teenager who worked on the film. References Category:Media Category:Movies